Augmented reality (AR) refers to the combination of a captured real-world environment with computer-generated data, thus creating an “augmented” view of the captured real-world environment. Typically, the computer-generated data is based on the captured real-world environment. A common use of AR appears in televised sporting events. For example, in a football game, the broadcaster may overlay an image of a line that represents the first down on a view of the football field. As another example, video capture of an object using a mobile device camera may provide more information about the object overlaid on the video. The proliferation of mobile computing devices such as smart phones, computer tablets, and the like has created opportunities for bringing the AR experience to users of mobile computing devices.